


Connection

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Series: Ben Solo / Kylo Ren x Fem!Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Missionary Position, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Dark Side of the Force, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: The sequel to "A Soft Voice," its been several months since your arrival to the new Jedi Temple. Your relationship with Ben Solo has continued in secret as well as your flirtations with the Dark Side of the Force. A decision must be made whether you want to continue in the light or join the newly created Kylo Ren in the darkness. What will you choose?





	Connection

Connection

Several months have passed and you’ve been given a lightsaber of your own by Master Skywalker. Your skills with the Force have been improving over the course of your training under the famed Jedi Master as well as by night with young Ben Solo. Between sessions, you two find time to be together. Some nights the tension between you both would stunt any Force training and you’d just end up alone in his hut. Teenage hormones seemed more powerful than the Force. Ben was a quick learner to pleasing you. Soon without a word you knew what the other was thinking. A simple glance was all it took and Ben would be between your thighs, using his tongue in the ways you taught him to make you come. He enjoyed the mewls and your tight grip of his hair as you instructed him to keep going. 

“More Ben...please...ahh...don’t stop,” your breath was ragged and shortened as you felt his hot wet mouth continue to engulf your cunt. Ben’s tongue was as skilled as his lightsaber.

Sharp with precision. His hands are wrapped around your thighs keeping you in place. 

Your muscles tightened as you felt wave after wave of your orgasm, gripping tighter Ben’s raven hair in your fist. 

He lifts his head up and wipes mouth with the back of his hand. 

“How was that?” he asks triumphantly. 

You can’t help but laugh at his arrogance, “Fantastic my young apprentice.” 

Ben smiles proudly at his achievement as he crawls atop you. You can feel his bulge beneath his clothes as it bumps against your thigh. He hovers over you briefly and you examine his face. He still looks tired with dark circles around his eyes, like something has been eating away at him, causing him to lose sleep. You reach out and pull his face to you and kiss him deeply, tasting yourself on his tongue. Sweet and tangy. You tug down at his pants and begin to stroke him, even though he’s been hard and ready for you. He enters you with ease and you lock your legs around him. His thrusts are languid, taking his time filling you up. He nuzzles his nose against your neck, sweetly kissing you. Soon you become frustrated with his soft love making.

“Ben, I want you to fuck me harder,” you command.

Ben smiles, “As you say, Master.” 

One hand covers your mouth as his thrusts become deeper and faster. Any loud screams would set off the others nearby, so you had to learn to control your voice. But your muffled screaming seems to turn Ben on further. Soon, Ben was at the edge, losing his own voice as he came hard inside you. He releases his hand from your mouth and you both breathe heavily, locked in an embrace. Ben lays his head on your chest and listens to your racing heartbeat. You stroke his hair, calming him and lulling you both to sleep. 

You wake up in a panic at realizing you stayed the night in Ben’s hut. Ben wakes up from your sudden movement.

“I have to leave, Ben. You know we’ll both be in trouble for this,” you explain. Ben leaves the bed as you gather your clothes and dress quickly.

“Yeah, but its worth it,” he chuckles. You roll your eyes at his comment and dash as quietly as you could to your hut. 

The day went on as normal as you’ve mastered the breathing exercises to control the Force. But Ben’s training gave you another perspective: channeling your rage to improve your abilities. The girls you shared your hut with were incessantly rude to you as the months progressed. Even Master Skywalker eventually relented in letting you have your own hut after hearing the comments they made about your family. They were swiftly punished but it seems their beliefs were shared by the other handful of students save Ben Solo. 

As evening approached you took to the Jedi Temple and sat alone in your corner to enjoy dinner. You catch a glimpse of a figure approaching and see the kind blue eyes of your master.

“May I join you, Y/N?” he asks holding a bowl of tonight’s soup.

You pat the empty spot next to you, “Of course, sir.” 

Luke squats down and sits besides you. It’s a bit awkward at first and you become too nervous to eat, instead playing with the spoon with your Force ability. 

“Y/N, I know you’re struggling to make a connection with the other students here. But you have to give them a chance. They’re good kids just caught up in this war like the rest of us.” 

The Jedi Master spoke the truth but something inside you felt differently. Were not the Rebels responsible for your family’s hardships? The inability to pay off fake debts of protection became hard for many families including your former boyfriend’s; its why he left and joined the First Order. Steady pay, meals and shelter. 

You hold your tongue rather than speak your mind. You heart seemed to harden since arriving to the temple.

Dinner ended and you set off to your hut for a night’s rest. When you enter you see Ben Solo waiting for you, standing in the center of the room.

“Hey Ben, can we skip tonight’s training? I’m just not in the mood,” you explain.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about,” his voice sounds shaken like he’s been talking with the Supreme Leader again. He confided in you his flirtations with the Dark Side of the Force but you’ve mostly ignored them, not understanding the real threat it poses. 

“What’s wrong?”

His eyes dart to the floor, thinking about his words carefully, “I want to leave this place Y/N. Take one of the shuttles and find the Supreme Leader and join him. He’s shown me the ways of the Dark Side and they’re far more powerful than anything I’ve learned under Luke. And I want-want...” his voice breaks but he takes a deep breath before finishing his sentence. “I want you to join me.” 

You’re in disbelief. You thought all this Supreme Leader garbage was not a threat, just some old fool playing mind games with you, tempting you to burn the huts of the others and earn your revenge. You never acted on these feelings but they lingered in your mind long after training had ended.

“Ben, I-I-I-” you can’t find the right words. 

“Search your feeling Y/N. You know could be a great warrior with the Dark Side. A Lady of the Sith. Come with me. I can’t go alone. The Supreme Leader demands that you join.”  
Ben walks to you and takes your hands into his. His eyes are full of tears, you’ve sensed his loneliness, his search for someone to be with and understand him as he is. Ben told you of his parents, feeling abandoned by them as Han Solo continued his smuggling career and General Leia worked to defeat the new First Order. 

“I need you,” his voice is low as a few tears stain his cheeks.

“Can you give me time to think, Ben?” your voice is small, unsure of what else to say to him. 

He nods and pulls you in for an embrace. You bury your head in his chest and feel his heart racing. “You have until the next moon cycle, then I must leave.” 

“I understand.” 

Ben leaves your hut, looking back briefly before walking in the dark of night. You don’t sleep, instead you pace your hut. Your mind feels clouded and unsure of anything. What can I do? Run away with Ben and join the New Empire? Should I tell Master Skywalker? I doubt he’d believe me and if he did what will he do to Ben? 

You don’t want to see Ben suffer anymore than he has. You know there’s good in him. 

You feel the presence from before, a sinister one. “Snoke,” you whisper. 

‘Young Y/N, I told Ben Solo to seek me out and soon he will join me. Accompany him to my base, join the Dark Side of the Force and become what you are meant to be.’  
“And what might that be?” you demand. Suddenly your mind becomes cleared and shown a great palace, an imperial styled ballroom, jewels, fine furnishing, and imperial guards at the door. 

‘A Lady of the Sith, one demands respect and commands legions of the First Order. The Rebellion will be crushed under your leadership and guidance. Come to me, Y/N. Fulfill your destiny as the first Empress of the Empire.’

Pride fills your heart and arrogance. Visions of subordinates bowing before you, calling you “My Lady Y/N.” A figure of a man besides you calling you “wife.” You cannot see his face but you sense his love for you is strong. You desire this above all else. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by a crash followed by a thunderous roar and the igniting of a lightsaber. You run out to see Ben’s hut destroyed and a fire raging. Ben is holding his lightsaber as other follow out of their huts.

“Luke tried to murder me,” he declares aloud. “He isn’t worthy to be anyone’s master. Join me and together we will seek out a true master of the Force. The Supreme Leader Snoke!”  
A few of the apprentices glance at one another, uncertain of what they should do. Ben spots you and points his lightsaber in your direction. 

“I know Y/N will join me, who else will?” he shouts. 

“That’s because she’s a traitor like you!” one of the younger boys screams. Something inside you breaks. You reach for your lightsaber and immediately ignite it.

“I’m no traitor!” you scream and begin charging at the boy. He tries to reach for his own weapon but falls short, and you strike him down in one swipe. You stare at his lifeless body. Rage fills you, there is no coming back from this. The others scream in terror at what you’ve done. 

You turn to Ben, “I pledge myself to the Supreme Leader’s teachings. Anyone who wants to join us, submit now!”

Ben nods, and you both look around at the dozen of students who’ve witnessed your crime. Five of them immediately kneel, the rest ignite their lightsabers, all of them are younger than you. A battle ensues. Ben takes on three students along with the others who’ve pledged themselves, while the two girls who previously shared your hut charge at you. The elder one has a weaker stance and you Force block her, pushing her far and backwards while you lock sabers with the other. She’s been rather arrogant in training and always forgets there are other means of winning. She takes a swing and you block her. Your sabers ignite sparks, hurting your vision. The girl is strong but you’re stronger. You break away and thrust your saber into her chest. She falls dead to the ground. The elder girl cries out but instead of giving her the chance to retrieve her weapon you Force choke her, lifting her off the ground and dragging her body to you. Her eyes fill with tears that stream down her reddened face. Soon their light is out and drop her lifeless body. 

You’re satisfied with your deeds. They didn’t deserve mercy. You felt the presence was satisfied as well, whispering ‘Excellent Y/N.’

You turn to Ben and the others who’ve survived the attack. Ben takes initiative and lights a flare, walking with purpose to the Jedi Temple. He sets it ablaze and you watch with gratification. Ben stands besides you as takes your hand. Your eyes meet, and you feel a strong connection to him. Perhaps is the man in your vision, someone you will be with forever.

“Ben, I won’t ever leave you,” your heart is full as you tighten your grip of his hand.

He doesn’t smile, his dark eyes pierce yours. 

“Ben Solo is no more.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed! What do you think about her decision?


End file.
